An Unexpected Result
by TennantSmithlover777
Summary: When Mary Margret and David Nolan are getting married, can Emma keeps her promise to never fall in love when the best man is a British black haired blue eyes dream? AU Maid of Honor Emma and Best Man Killian...it's better than the summary. M because paranoid maybe smut not sure
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Emma's POV

The bitter trappings of my heart cool more and more each day, my soul has been taken by a wind of hate and destruction. I shall never love again as long as I shall live. The road for happiness was blocked off a long time ago. The family I once had was stripped from me by the painful truth, death. I will never allow myself to be hurt ever again.

10 Years Later

The bar was some place that everyone was welcomed. It didn't matter who you were you were accepted as who you were. I would just merely stay in the corner and watch everyone socialize. I was waiting for Mary Margret; she said she had some exciting new for me. She wasn't the best when it came to time. I look around to see couples cuddling, kissing, and hugging; I look down at my glass. Sometimes I wish I could have something like that, but I have sworn off of that, I don't need that life, I have friends that love me and that's all that is really going to matter. I see someone with a pixie cut and I know that it's Mary. She turns around and smiles brightly.

"Em, I'm so sorry that I'm late I needed to take care of something." She smiles slightly. My eyes go big as I realize what she meant, it wasn't something; it was someone. I gag at the thought of my two best friends getting nasty.

"Mary, it's fine, at least you showed up", I smile at her, "Now, What was this big news that you were going to tell me." I smile at her anxiously.

"Well," she pauses smiling brightly, "I'M GETTING MARRIED", my eyes go big. David freaking Nolan finally proposed to her. I smile a little bit thinking about how we go to this point in our relationship as friends.

7 Years Ago

_It was the first day of senior year. The hall was crowded with the smell of smoke and desperation. I had my schedule in my hand. My first class was Advanced Math. I was already late so I rushed to my class. As I swung the door open, thirty eyes were on me, thirty-one if you include the teacher. I nod my head and just try to find a seat in the back. While making my way down the row I can hear girls snicker and talks amongst themselves. It's not like I give a shit, it just bugs me when girls try to be cooler than they actually are. I sit down in a huff and try to look for a pencil in this lame excuse for a bag. The family I was staying with wasn't as rich as the other kids here so I have to take a plastic bag every day. They do everything for me so I guess I can't complain. Dammit, I couldn't find a pencil. I hear someone softly clearing their throat. I turn my head and see a girl with long black hair. _

"_You need a pencil?" She asks sweetly. I look at this girl like she's crazy. Not many people are this nice to me. _

"_Is this a prank," I whisper to her. She giggles a little. _

"_No, this is not, I'm Mary Margret!" She smiles brightly. Oh gosh this girl was for real. No one has ever been this kind to me. I take the pencil from her. _

"_Thanks, I'm Emma" I smile shyly at her. _

"_Want to sit with my boyfriend and me at lunch?" She looks hopeful. C'mon Emma, do the right thing; don't break your promise. _

"_Ok" I smile at her. _

_The lunch room was crowded. I have my lunch in my hand and I'm looking for Mary Margret. I begin to give up home, but then I hear my name being yelled. I turn around to see Mary Margret. I give out a sigh of relief and go to them. _

"_Victor, I want you to meet my friend Emma, Emma this is my boyfriend Victor." I smile at him. He gave off this negative vibe. _

"_Oh shoot, I forgot my textbook in my locker I'll be right back." Mary Margret rushes off to her locker. It's just me and Victor and I can tell it's going to get pretty awkward. All of the sudden he gives me a smirk._

"_You know, we could sneak off and have our own little party." He trails his hand up my thigh. I panic. I don't know what to do. _

"_Hey asshole!" I hear an accented voice come behind me. A football comes directly in contact with Victor's face. I cover my mouth so I don't burst out with laughter. I turn around to see where the voice and football came from. My smile turns to a flat line as I see who it is. Killian Jones, a.k.a playboy of the school, he has been notorious for banging all of the cheerleading team and half of the tennis team. I should've known. I've had a few classes with him and from that he seems pretty nice, but the flirtatious attitude is what the deal breaker is. Oh crap he's coming up to me. "You ok?" he asks politely. I look up to meet his blue stare, oh gosh. I find myself loosing air. All I can manage is a nod. He smiles back at me. Our moment is crush when I hear a loud pitch noise. _

"_KILLIAN!" I look behind him to see an angry Millah. She's a real pain, captain of the cheerleading team. Her and Regina Mills have managed to make everyone's life here a living hell. _

"_You should go" I whisper. He gives me a confused look. _

"_Ok, nice seeing you Emma." I pause, how did he know my name? I turn around and feel terrible. What's going to happen when Mary Margret finds out about this?_

Little did we know that she was having her own fun in the locker room


	2. Chapter 2

Wow guys thanks for the awesome feedback. I didn't think that anyone would really like the idea of this. Shout out to Raquel for guessing this part right. Anyway let me know what you guys want in the story. Reviews are definitely welcome. Have a nice day and enjoy the next chapter! :)

Mary Margret's POV

"_David" I giggle. When you have lips on your neck it's really hard to concentrate. _

"_What Mary?" He looks up at me and smiles. Gosh, David Nolan, I have been in love with him since sixth grade. _

"_We shouldn't be doing this, what if someone were to walk in on us?" David sees that I'm worried and puts me down on the ground. _

"_I just can't stand to see you with him. He doesn't deserve you Mary. He doesn't treat you like the way you should be treated." He looks as me and I can see the love and passion in his eyes._

"_But this isn't fair to Victor or Kathryn" he puts his head down. David had been forced to date this girl so that his dad could get in good with the other lawyers. _

"_I don't love her Mary, I love you I always have," he puts his forehead with mine, "we will be together Mary Margret if it's the last thing I do."_

"_David?" my eyes go wide. Kathryn. I mouth the word "Go" to him. He gives me a reluctant look but kisses me and leaves. I look down. I can't believe the mess we're in right now. Sometimes I wonder why I stay with him. I feel like we're never going to really be together. I can feel tears trickle down my cheek. I pull myself together and walk out of the Biology room. As I walk back to the lunch room I see Emma, but no Victor. I see Emma's head down I go over to her. _

"_Emma what's wrong?" She jumps out of her seat and looks at me with huge eyes. _

"_Mary I-I", she couldn't find the words to speak._

_Emma's POV_

_Crap how am I going to explain this one. I panicked so everything just came out of my mouth. I waited for the tears and surprisingly none came. I look at her questioningly. "Mary?" I ask. _

"_Oh, I guess I'm just in shock. Thanks for helping me Ems." She turns around, but I can see a smile ghosting on her face. _

_A few weeks later Mary explained to me about her and David and I couldn't be happier for them. After two months Kathryn and David broke up, and immediately him and Mary were together and have been inseparable since. _

Present Day

I smile to myself thinking about all we've gone through together. "Mary this is such great news!" I grasp her hands in excitement, "when's the wedding?"

"In two months!" She grins, "Emma will you be my maid of honor?" My mouth drops. Me, a maid of honor? That's crazy.

"Of course I will!" I hug her.  
"Were meeting tomorrow with everyone all the bridesmaids and groomsmen at 5:30."

"I will be there definitely!" She squeals and says her goodbyes and bounces at the door. That girl is amazing.

I get up to get one more drink, but on my way there I bump into this broad figure. "Sorry sir, I wasn't looking where I was going, are you ok?" I spend my time looking at his chest and until I look up am I met up with beautiful blue orbs. Of course the one person I had to bump into was none other than Killian Jones.

"Swan, Emma Swan?" His eyes go big. "Gosh what has it been seven years?"

"Hi Killian, yes I think it has" I smile shyly at him.

"Wow, you look…great" he says breathily, I roll my eyes of course the flirtatious asshole is back.

"Ugh Killian, those lines don't work with me." I turn my back to leave.

"Still have that great ass Swan" I stop. I turn around and see his face smirking at me. I go up straight to him face and slap him as hard as I can.

"Fuck off Killian" I turn and leave the bar.

ARG! The nerve of that asshole walking back here with his British accents and perfect hair and basically insulting me, I can't stand that guy. He wasn't wrong, I do have a great ass, but that doesn't mean that he can say that to me. What a pig! I try to shake off the encounter I had with the jackass and try to get some sleep for tomorrow. Hopefully I never have to see that ass ever again. I lay in bed and my dreams consist of a blue eyed hunk and it really scared me.

The next day isn't so bad. Work was a pain because I had to go through a lot of paperwork and cases. Being a lawyer wasn't what I originally wanted to be. A sheriff would have been cool, but Mary Margret and David had forbidden me from doing it, in worries that I would die. I look at the clock and see that is already 5:00, crap I can not be late. I grab my things and rush to the restaurant. When I get there I find David and go to him. Immediately I slap his arm.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" he looks at me like I've gone mad.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna propose?"

"Because I knew you would tell Mary." I scowl, he's probably right. I silently curse.

"Anyway, congratulations, I'm so happy for you guys." I hug him.

"Emma!" I turn to see Mary running to me and giving me a huge bear hug.

"I was a little worried you wouldn't show!" I look at her like she's gone crazy.

"I would never miss this Mary." I give her a sincere smile. Suddenly the door opens.

"BEST MAN IN THE HOUSE!"

Oh

Shit

Killian.


End file.
